supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Xander
Early Life Kate was born in Kentucky, on June 4th 1993 to two military parents. Growing up Kate moved around a lot only stayed in one location for a year max. By the age of 6 Kate would have been to 4 different schools. Due to all the moving it was hard to Kate to open up, and make friends. When Kaley was 9 her Mother, and Father both became veterans as they retired from the Military and moved to Phoenix Arizonian. When her year of 10th grade started Kate wasn't exactly popular but most people knew her. She was very leaned back and chill her parents did not raise her as strict as they are, but that was due to the military. Kate always knew she wanted to join the Army and was waiting till she was 18 to go to boot camp. As Kate was very bright, she did not show it in most of her classes, she decided not to do the work what pissed her parents off. Kate thought the work was useless, as it never showed what she knew. Kate may of never done her work, but on tests she always gained A's. As Kate got further into high school, her grades improved and by Senior year she had a 4.0 GPD, and never went to college. She enrolled into the military by 18, and was sent off by 19. Joining the Army When Kate was recruited she was one of the tallest, and fastest in her class. During boot camp the Sargent did not like her attitude, as they had to break her down and build her back up due to her smart ass mouth. Kate spent 11 months in training before she was sent off to Iraq at age 19. While in Iraq Kate was going higher up in the Ranks, and she was Corporal Officer at 19. Kate had a lot of stress in Iraq, as her base was ambushed and she had to take her first life. While being ambushed 3 of Kate's closest friends got killed, but she had to shoot a 17 year old boy in the head to save her life, and others as he had bombs strapped to him. After this Kate had nightmares for months always seeing him in her dreams, but she came over it as she got it in her mind it was him or 25 others. After that Kate was still herself but she had gotten more darker. Kates naturally light brown hair was later dyed to a darker nearly black hair, and she became more fearful. Kate always inflicted fear into others. As a few months passed Kate was on a stealth mission to a unknown base in Iraq where her genetics later saved her life. Terrigenesis While on that stealth mission, Kate and 8 others found 3 bombs set around the room, before the door slammed shut on them. The bombs were not regular bombs, when they exploded they released Terrigen mist, that slowly turned everyone to stone. As the mist slowly entered everyone's lungs there were screams of pain, and fear. This base was used 300 years ago, by the Kree and the bombs were just left there. When the room was silent, only Kate survived as she released a massive shockwave ripping the doors off their hinges. After the military found out what happened, special agents talked to Kate and took her to a undisclosed base in the Military. Here Kate learned how to control her inhuman abilities, as at first it felt like all the bones in her body were vibrating at different speeds, and causing her joints to break if she did not use her powers. But when Kate used her powers at first the pain stopped, but it also triggered a massive earthquake. After 2 year of training Kate was 21 and had almost full control over her abilities. Kate was sent back into the field, where she was her own bomb squad as she could vibrate objects from the inside out disarming them, she also learned how to focus her vibrations into shockwaves of all shapes and sizes. After 3 more years Kate was retired and later recruited by a agent from the Agency. Agency When Kate was met by 3 Agents of the Agency, where she was recruited to be a Field Agent due to her Inhuman abilities and fighting skills. Kate was trained some more for a year at the Agency before she had her first mission, and there it was a success. Kate is now a full time Agent for the Agency where she works with Kai, Sonya, Olympia and Other. (More to be added when the season continues) Powers and Abilities * Inhuman Metabolism: Kate possesses certain physical skills superior to those of the finest human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, speed, and strength than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Vibration Manipulation: Kate is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under The U.S Military, enables her to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. Kate has recently been shown to be able to use her powers without her hands, with the same amount of control as if she were using her hands. ** Vibration Immunity: Due to being able to control Vibrations she is immune to any other Vibrations. ** Vibration Absorption: Kate has been seen to absorb the effects of a earthquake into her body to stop it. ** Vibration Negation: She has been seen to stop vibrations from others, basically negating their abilities to cause vibrations. ** Shockwave Generation: If she focuses her vibrations into a shockwave it has been seen to destroy a house. ** Earthquake Generation: Kate has the strength to trigger a earthquake that can rip continents apart, if she try's hard enough ** Vibro-Telekinesis: Kate can shoot shockwaves, or vibrate a object enough to not shatter them, but allows her to move them or throw them. This was seen when she shot a shockwave into a Agent during training and throwing him into the ceiling.